Murdoch and the Undetectable Man
"Murdoch and the Undetectable Man" is the thirteenth episode of the twelfth season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the one hundred eighty-first of the series. It first aired on January 28, 2019. Summary Murdoch enlists inventor Nikola Tesla to help with the murder investigation of a man experimenting with invisibility. The murder victim Julius Bosworth was an inventor who had been corresponding with Nikola Tesla on his methods and theory. He had written that he was close to success and wanted Tesla to share in it. But when Tesla arrived, Bosworth is found dead and some of his equipment has been removed from his laboratory. Mr. Bosworth was working on a device to render objects invisible. Character Revelations *Dr. Ogden stops by the Station House with the manuscript of the handbook and asks Geroge if he would give it a quick read, "Or, if you'd like to try your hand at improving it." *Murdoch and Ogden’s manuscript puts George to sleep. *Brackenreid is back but not at home; He has a flat in a house further down his street, but he has treated himself to a Edison and cigars. *George comes up with the perfect name for Murdoch and Ogden’s book as he edits their manuscript. Continuity * Inspector Brackenreid returns to Station House No. 4, as well as Nikola Tesla. * The Toronto neighbourhood surrounding Station House No. 4 continues to grow as the metropolis expands. * Tesla and Murdoch work on a new invention: Tele-Vision, mentioned during their earlier work together in Power. Modulating the electrical waves transmitted and received at the same resonant frequency, Tesla sent voice over airwaves then, now images. * Crabtree has some interesting thoughts on the disadvantages of invisibility like an "invisibles hole", one can fall in and break one's leg. * Murdoch employs the mirror trick Dr. Roberts used in Twentieth Century Murdoch to explain the invisible screwdriver. Historical References * This episode takes place in Toronto 1906 – Edward VII (Albert Edward;1841-1910) is King of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland and of the British Dominions beyond the Seas. * The Invisible Man by H.G. Wells: the science fiction story was originally serialized in Pearson's Weekly in 1897, then published as a novel the same year. * Annalan Der Physik, one of the oldest scientific journals on physics since 1799, published Einstein's Relativity Paper and the "Light Quantum" (Volume 322, Issue 10) in 1905. * Albert Einstein, German-born theoretical physicist, develops the theory of relativity, one of the two pillars of modern physics alongside quantum mechanics. * Brackenreid listens to La Bohème, an opera in four acts, composed by Giacomo Puccini (see ep.505). Trivia * Special guest appearance by legendary Canadian figure skater Elvis Stojko . * Nikola Tesla (Dmitry Chepovetsky) was last seen in The Tesla Effect. * H.G. Wells made an appearance in Future Imperfect in Season 3. * The first time a death occurred in the Station House jail cell was in Blood and Circuses. *With the line, “''Henry, please bring in Simon and Theodore Alvin for questioning'',” MM Writers make an unexpected (unintentional?) reference to The Chipmunks. Errors Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as Detective William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Dr. Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Inspector Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as Constable George Crabtree Recurring Cast Lachlan Murdoch as Constable Henry Higgins Shanice Banton as Violet Hart Dmitry Chepovetsky as Nikola Tesla Guest Cast Tara Yelland as Fiona Rossini Anna Hardwick as Verna Jones Elvis Stojko as Sam Marshall Jonathon Champagne as Simon Alvin Jamie Champagne as Ted Alvin Jonathan Ho as Arcade Manager Sam Kantor as Adam Bester Sean Gallagher as Constable Uncredited Cast Nathan Hoppe as Constable McNabb Gallery 1213 Murdoch and the Undetectable Man Crime Scene.png|Crime Scene 1213 Murdoch and the Undetectable Man card.png|Madventure Capital 1213 Murdoch and the Undetectable Man blood print.png|Bloody thumb mark 1213 Murdoch and the Undetectable Man victim.png|Victim at City Morgue|link=Adam Bester Category:Season Twelve